


when summer came up, we sang along

by battour



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Prompt Fic, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battour/pseuds/battour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: wataru taking eichi to a convenience store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when summer came up, we sang along

**Author's Note:**

> twitter drabble

The way Eichi moves around the store is rather endearing. Even though he tries to appear just about disinterested enough to seem as dignified as usual, it’s obvious right away to Wataru’s eyes that he’s excited about accompanying him here. And likely glad to step inside an air-conditioned building after the walk through the humid heat of an evening preceded by a rainy summer day. The promise of ice cream might have helped, but of course Wataru can’t carelessly imply that His Majesty, Yumenosaki’s Emperor himself, would be excited and puzzled over a frozen treat favored by children (and Wataru himself).

He can, however, be indirect, and he decides to speak up louder than necessary when they leave, each with one colorfully wrapped ice cream in hand.

“My, my. His Majesty has spent quite some time looking over the wrapping of his frozen delight!” he exclaims grandly, swinging the bag with the items requested from home back and forth, while taking delight in the very slight tensing of Eichi’s shoulders.

“Can’t I want to savor it?”

“Of course! I simply imagine it would be better savored unwrapped… Though perhaps His Majesty is seeing something that a mere jester cannot… ☆”

“ _Wataru,_ ” Eichi warns, suddenly stern, but he fails to conceal his irritation as his fingers slip on the wrapping yet again. This time, he surrenders, letting a displeased noise escape as he holds it out. “… Open it.”

A beat.

“And don’t laugh.”

He laughs (and it’s worth the 15 minutes of silent treatment that follow).


End file.
